Templado
by musguita
Summary: En el fondo Edward es un sumiso. Siempre está pensando en los demás y en lo que es mejor para el resto. Así que no le cuesta demasiado obedecer.


N/A: _Nunca he escrito fics que tengan que leerse otros anteriores para entender lo que ocurre en otro. No era mi intención, pero supongo que al final Robándole el Calor al Sol fue la semilla de Rompiendo el Hielo y este fic culmina la trilogía, por así decirlo. Basicamente, si no has leido Rompiendo el Hielo es posible que te choque lo que ocurre. Gracias, gracias, gracias a **raintofall** por betearlo y coincidir conmigo en que Edward es un fan de Arcade Fire que tendría una historia para cada una de sus maravillosas canciones. No todo son nanas para Bella, queridas. _

* * *

**Templado.**

Cuando Bella pregunta dónde está Seth tiene que fingir que no le importa decir "no lo sé". Tiene que esforzarse como pocas veces lo ha hecho en cien años para no recordar el sabor de su sangre en los labios. Para no recordar otro sabor que no es el de ella en su boca. No va a confesar que es un alivio que el pequeño de los Clearwater haya decidido no volver por allí desde hace días. No sabría cómo explicarles a su familia y a su futura esposa el hecho de saltarle al cuello a un lobo. Y no solo para beber su sangre.

Son tres días y dos noches. La segunda noche se acerca a la línea que le separa de La Push y podría haber jurado que le huele. Que es tan sumamente apestoso que no se quitará ese olor de encima jamás. Así que se encierra en su habitación, convenciéndose de que esa noche no volverá a hacerlo. No se fía de la poca voluntad que le queda.

Hasta que Emmett abre la puerta y casi la arranca del marco. Proclama:

- El lobito por fin ha aparecido.

Le da un golpe a Seth en la espalda que lo empuja a entrar y luego cierra.

Edward se frota las sienes con los dedos. Seth es un inconsciente. Él más que nadie debería conocer el peligro al que se expone. Pero suponer que Seth se quedaría en casa y lo dejaría pasar es mucho pedir. Es extraño que alguien que es capaz de engañar a un vampiro en una pelea pueda ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo.

Aunque aún le queda una pizca de sentido común, por muy inútil que sea su esfuerzo, y se queda en el otro lado de la habitación. Piensa mucho y no se molesta en ocultarlo. Edward tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no oírle y matarle. Le da la espalda y empieza a curiosear entre sus discos. A veces asiente con la cabeza y otras se encoje de hombros. Se rasca la nuca y el pelo se le queda enmarañado entre los dedos. Edward cree que es posible que uno de los dos muera esta noche.

- Pon ese mismo, por favor –comenta cuando Seth se pregunta quién demonios es Arcade Fire.- Debería darte vergüenza.

- Un poco –dice por fin en alto.

Tunnels siempre le hace sentir nostalgia. Se le clava la voz en la parte donde solía tener el alma.

Seth se sienta en el sofá, al otro lado. Es ridículo que siga creyendo que así va a evitar que Edward se sienta tentando a matarle. Lo repite una y otra vez en su mente.

- Lo siento –dice.- Lo de la sangre.

_Lo otro no lo lamento en absoluto._

Edward gruñe y aprieta fuerte los dientes. No le guste el sonido áspero y casi agónico que acaba siendo. Pretendía algo mucho más intimidatorio, un "vete, Seth, porque no sé si podré contenerme". Tiene la sensación de que aunque le rogase esta vez, no se iría.

Todo lo contrario, se acerca. Y sus pensamientos son como una multitud gritando al mismo tiempo. Hace que odie su don. Que le odie por lo que está a punto de hacer.

Le lame el cuello. Rápido y húmedo. Justo donde debería latirle el pulso. Se echa la mano al cuello y siente la saliva ardiendo en la yema de los dedos. Está rematadamente loco. Seth tiene el ceño fruncido y se inclina de nuevo hacia él. Roza con la punta de la nariz el lóbulo de su oreja y aspira hondo. Edward intenta evitar que todo eso vuelva a pasar, que ocurra algo nuevo y levanta la mano. Pero Seth le coge por la muñeca y la aprieta contra su muslo.

_Ni se te ocurra o te arranco un brazo._

En el fondo Edward es un sumiso. Siempre está pensando en los demás y en lo que es mejor para el resto. Así que no le cuesta demasiado obedecer. O hundir los dedos entre ese pelo negro azabache y tirar ligeramente hacia atrás un segundo antes de que le bese. Mirarle a los ojos el tiempo necesario para que alguno de los dos se eche atrás. Aferrarse a la esperanza de que tal vez Seth no vaya a hacerlo.

Y por mucho que confíe en Seth, en este caso, no le sirve de nada.

El primer beso es una continuación del que ya se dieron hace tres días y dos noches. Seth le tiene aún cogido por la muñeca y aprieta al mismo tiempo que se separa para coger aire. A Edward no se le ocurre otra cosa que reír y el licántropo le mira ofendido.

El segundo beso es algo que jamás ha experimentado antes. En lento, lánguido e intenso. Por fin le suelta la muñeca y Edward le sujeta fuerte por la espalda. Seth arquea la espalda por el contacto frío de la palma de su mano. Cuando gime no lo hace como un chico. Es un lobo aullando en su boca, inundándolo todo con un sabor templado que debería darle asco. Pero lo único que provoca en él son más ganas de lamer con la lengua todos los rincones de su boca, recorrer su espalda con las manos y hacer círculos con la punta de los dedos sobre la piel que arde bajo ellos. Quiere oírle aullar todo el tiempo.

Vuelven a separarse pero esta vez Seth no se aleja demasiado. Sus labios aún se rozan y respira con bocanadas profundas y cortas. El aliento es aire caliente contra su piel. Edward mueve con suavidad los labios sobre la boca abierta del lobo, roza con la lengua la comisura. La herida que le hizo. Es un deseo completamente nuevo e irracional. No es solo el olor de la sangre el que se agita bajo su piel. Hunde la nariz en su pelo y aspira. Un aroma que en otro momento le haría retroceder. Pero por primera vez es algo más que el simple olor natural de un lobo. Es bosque, tierra mojada, agua salada y lo que no puede ser otra cosa que el olor de la piel de Seth.

El tercer beso es una mezcla de todo y algo nuevo. Esforzarse por seguir besándole y no morderle. Y cuando Seth lo hace le tira del pelo hacia atrás y gruñe. Se abalanza sobre él como si así pudiese tomar las riendas de algo que estás descontrolado desde hace tanto que ni sabe cuándo empezó. Siente que el corazón le podría latir de nuevo al notar la mano de Seth recorrer la parte interior de su muslo, acariciar con los dedos a través de la tela del pantalón vaquero y dejar un rastro que quema.

No va a decirle a nadie que cree que su temperatura corporal ha subido unos grados por primera vez en cien años porque no habría modo de hacerles comprender el motivo. Tampoco sabe que reacciona dentro de él cuando Seth le toca donde nadie lo ha hecho antes. La sangre burbujea en sus venas y explota bajo la palma de la mano de Seth. Le lame la barbilla y Edward echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Gimen. Gruñen. Aúllan.

Seth mete la mano dentro de su pantalón. Le besa el cuello. Le muerde como si le fuese arrancar la piel. Podría hacerlo. Se frota contra él y aprieta la nariz contra su pelo. Es lo más cercano a estar caliente. El punto medio entre el frío con el que siempre ha vivido y el calor al que se está acostumbrando. Es la fricción dura y agresiva.

Entonces le empuja contra el otro lado del sofá y se separa con agilidad. Se peina el pelo con la mano despreocupadamente y comenta:

- Cuando quieras te lo dejo.

Le mira con la boca entre abierta. _¿Qué coño pasa contigo?_

- ¿Alguien quiere jugar a la wii? –pregunta Emmett emocionado al abrir la puerta.

Seth tiene la capacidad de sonrojarse mucho, lo cual divierte bastante a Edward. Y acaba siendo una carcajada cuando coge un cojín, se cruza de piernas y lo pone sobre sus muslos.

- Ahora mismo vamos –anuncia Edward.

**Fin.**


End file.
